Tainted angel
by Rina Hagura
Summary: This is my first crossover about a Grey warden stuck in the legend of zelda Realm and the adventure that happens when the Dark spawn spill over into hyrule. How will link handle these new evils. And will he become a Grey warden as well? Hyrule's first dark spawn adventure begins. Rated M for violence and such but mostly because of the lemonish chapter 5.
1. Boklobins on crack! Beware!

_**Hey folks. This RinaRinaXD! This is my first attempt at a crossover, so please review and please provide feed back!**_

_**Thanks lots folks. I'll do my best to add what link would be like if he were to actually say something. I don't own dragon age or legend of zelda though I wish i did! "..." is speech and italics is thought. Yes, in this, hawk grass is like a drug and as such, I'm going to have it that Link has an ocarina. Don't nit pick with me and deal with it. Most of the rest of this is after the events of twilight princess. And sorry its so short! I'll do better for length later.**_

_**-Rina**_

* * *

Kysanthium Theirin didn't give kindness. So when it came to her capture, she never expected any back. But she never expected to be captured by _them._ Those god awful Dark spawn. As a Grey Warden, it was her job to be rid of such evil monsters, not be carried off by them. She still remembered her husband Alistair's face. They had gone down to the Deep Roads together, both of them feeling the time had come for their deaths. The taint was too much for her to handle and she knew she couldn't last much longer. Neither could he. The monsters usually didn't carry off the adventurers in the tunnels. They ate them or simply left their dead bodies there. For some reason, she was special. Then she realized why when they came back for her. She was tied to a stake and unable to move. One hissed at her, its ugly face marred by its battles before. It was a Hurlock. Kia's nose wrinkled at the awful smell of the blasted monster. It reeked of blood and throw up. _Do none of these things ever wash? _She thought to herself, holding back the need to hurl in its face. Then, it spoke, surprising her entirely. "Take this one to the hole. Feed the human it's companion. We need a new mother." it's voice was awful! Like nails on the chalk board.

_He's a Disciple! _She realized with a jolt, staring at it. Before she could stop herself, she said out loud "You're a disciple!" She then looked down and held her tongue. It turned to look at her before it smiled darkly.

"Yes, human. I am. Now, enjoy feasting on the flesh of your companion." It laughed darkly and walked away. She was untied and dragged through the cavern. She struggled but the taint was becoming too much for her body to handle. But the worst thing was: She wasn't human. She was a proud elf. Stupid darkspawn. They couldn't tell a human or an elf apart from their own behinds. She prayed silently,_ Please maker, forgive me for my taint and make me and Alistair's deaths swift. _

Then, the darkness crept in, slowly, and painfully. All she remembered was soft thinking to herself, _Maker... Help us all..._

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere:

* * *

Link finally put up his fishing rod. He had caught enough fish for two, him and the young lady he had rescued from the strange monsters. They looked like bokoblins on some sort of hawk grass and much, much uglier. Seeing this poor girl tied to the pole and gagged made him furious. In retrospect, attacking all of those monsters at once was foolish, but then Link had never really stopped to think before. Now, he was a hero. The hero of twilight, and the hero of Hyrule. He carried the three fish back to his house, waving at the denizens of ordon village as he passed. It was 3 years later, and while he didn't get to be with the princess, He enjoyed his quiet life away from all of the chaos of the twilight blight as it was now called. He let out a yawn and brushed past Malo, one of the residential brats.

"Hi, Link! Can we see the lady you brought home!? Can we? Can we!?" He asked, jumping up and down. He used to be so brilliant and calm ,but now, he acted just like his elder brother. Link guessed that opening a successful chain of stores made him cheer up a bit. Good, after their ordeal, the little tyke needed to cheer up. Link gave a sideways glance at Malo.

"Maybe tomorrow. She's probably very disoriented right now and the least she needs is to wake to the three of you crazy kiddos." Link replied and smiled at Malo.

"You suck link! This isn't fair!" Malo whined. Link smiled, knowing when it came down to it, Malo would be back. The kids always did come back. Or he'd go get them... The images flashed through his head again, he held his head, groaning. The painful flashed of the dead bodies, the one of Ilia. It was his one regret. He couldn't save his best friend though he had stormed Hyrule as both a wolf and a human, wishing to save her from her doom. Malo, stopped whining as he saw link, condition and left quickly, running to go get someone. It was only time Malo would tell an adult anything. Soon, the pain became harder to bear and Link fell to his knees, growling angrily. Then, just like usual the attack faded and vanished, leaving him empty inside. A slight sob left his lips as he thought of Ilia, so pretty with Epona, scolding him about bathing her.

"Link!" Rusl called, running towards the feather haired boy. He was on his knees, staring at the charm Ilia had given him during his journey, "Link, lets get you home." Rusl said, patting the young boy's back. The hero didn't make it out of the battle unscathed. After all, he lost his best friend and bride to be.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

Kia woke up with a god awful headache. That was to be expected though, after all, she did pass out from a bright light. She rubbed her head when a particularly delicious smell caught her attention. Sitting up, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. From the looks of it, she was in someone's bed. Her long black hair was tied up and out of her way in a long braid. _Interesting... Where am I? _She thought, looking around some more. The bed was on a small ledge, a ladder leading downwards. A slow draft ran along her bare chest. Wait... Bare?! She looked down to find herself completely in the nude. A gasp of shock left her lips as she tugged the quilt up around her naked body. _Why am I naked? What's going on here? _She thought, looking around. Then she noticed him, a young elf boy off to the side on a chair. He was playing a strange instrument, something close to an ocarina or a flute. She made a slight sound that made him jump. He looked at her in surprise and then smiled.

"Don't be scared miss knight. My name is Link."

* * *

**_So, that's it for now! Sorry that it's really short. The next few chapters will be much longer! I promise. ^-^ Review and message please._**


	2. Snakes of light! Giant goats?

**_Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! I'm so excited thanks ya'll! a special thank you to Storm Dragon Wolf Princess Who gave me an excellent review! Keep it coming guys! One little thing. I'm going to skip all the explaining so I don't spoil anything much from twilight princess. And i'm too lazy *x*_**

**_A goofy king and a faithful hound will be coming around soon.~_**

**_-Rina._**

* * *

_Kia woke up with a god awful headache. That was to be expected though, after all, she did pass out from a bright light. She rubbed her head when a particularly delicious smell caught her attention. Sitting up, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. From the looks of it, she was in someone's bed. Her long black hair was tied up and out of her way in a long braid. Interesting... Where am I? She thought, looking around some more. The bed was on a small ledge, a ladder leading downwards. A slow draft ran along her bare chest. Wait... Bare?! She looked down to find herself completely in the nude. A gasp of shock left her lips as she tugged the quilt up around her naked body. Why am I naked? What's going on here? She thought, looking around. Then she noticed him, a young elf boy off to the side on a chair. He was playing a strange instrument, something close to an ocarina or a flute. She made a slight sound that made him jump. He looked at her in surprise and then smiled._

_"Don't be scared miss knight. My name is Link."_

Kia looked at the elf boy in surprise, her dark blue eyes widened with shock. "I'm not a knight, I'm a Grey Warden." she replied. He gave her a confused look so she continued quickly. "Oh, that's a special Fighter that is made to battle Darkspawn and stop a blight."

"A blight? Like the twilight blight? What's a Darkspawn? Was that what those monsters were called?" the elf boy began to assault her with questions. Kia stared at him, wondering how he could hold so much energy. He was polite and kept his face up, looking her in the eye instead of at her bare skin. She stared down to see the blanket had fallen once again.

"Uhm, excuse me Link? Where are my clothes?" she asked, pulling the blanket up once more.

"Oh, well. When I found you, you had on only an under dress and that was sorta..." he trailed off, looking to the side with a grimace.

"Sort of... What?" Kia pressed on, blinking. Her deep ocean blue eyes met his sky blue ones.

"Destroyed when I transported you here. I had to turn into a wolf and it was really hard you know. You wouldn't fit on my back so I had to drag you to where Epona was. She was too spooked to go near those Darkspawn things." He finished, his cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

"I see. Where am I at anyways?" She asked, curious about her surroundings. She didn't remember where she had been dragged from the deep roads. All She remembered was being attacked and draggd away, deep down within the tunnels. She had been crying out for her husband the whole time they tortured and maimed her.

"Ordon Village. I found you in one of the caverns of Death Mountain while I was searching for Cor Goron." He replied matter of factly.

"And where is Ordon village? What country?" kia asked again, confused out of her mind. Many thoughts crossed her mind. The most important one was: How was she not dead? The taint had become so strong that she was sure her time had already passed. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out "How am I not dead yet?"

Link smiled and continued on, as if she hadn't asked him anything at all. "You're in Hyrule! As for not dying, the spirit healed you. Its complicated."

"Please explain." the knight lady said to him. So, he explained to her about Hyrule and the past few years when he had finally come of age. "I see," she said when he finished "so there must be magic involved. Possibly old magic from the fade."

"the fade...?" He asked, wondering what that was.

"Ah, the fade is a realm where we go when we sleep. We also go there when we die possibly." The elven knight explained. "Listen, link. I'm cold. Do you have any other clothes?"

"oh right! Yes I do miss knight!" he replied, going over to a ladder.

"It's Kysanthium." She replied. Link's face instantly dead panned. "Kia for short."

"Ah. Kia. Pretty name." Link replied in good spirits. He then climbed down the ladder and came back up with a white tunic and green pants. "These were all I have. Sorry I couldn't get you something nicer. I'm sure Uli would be glad to sew up some clothes for ya though. She made mine out of goat fur. Sturdy stuff it is."

"Thank you, Link." Kia smiled softly. It took link a second before he turned around, heading down the ladder once more.

"No problem miss. Just climb down that ladder once you're ready to go okay?"He said before dropping the rest of the way.

* * *

Kia headed out of the house, not bothering to use the ladder and instead dropping down the small drop. It wasn't bad and she dropped to her feet almost seconds afterwards. She rolled her limps and got a good look, they seemed to have been in a forest area, the whole place smelled of fresh cut wood. She turned to her left to see a lovely russet mare with a creme colored mane picketed to a wooden post. The horse looked at her and gave a slight neigh before stomping her front left hoof. "Hello pretty girl. I'm a friend, no worries." Kia said, holding up her hands. She took a handful of some nearby hay and held it for the horse to sniff. Link followed down the ladder, saying something she didn't quite hear. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I was just saying that we should see the spring spirit that healed you. He ought to know what to do next." Link replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Epona likes you, she usually doesn't like anyone I talk to. That's a good sign." He grabbed her by her hand and pulled her forwards, leading her through a small forest path to an open spring. There was a small water fall as well as a large group of tribal stones. The moment they stepped in, a voice sounded from he center of the spring.

"Link, Kysanthium. Welcome to Hyrule dear child of light." the voice spoke.

"Whoa! Where is that coming from?" Kia asked, looking around. The stone's markings began t glow as the spirit's orb formed. Next came a pair of horns, followed by the body of the Goat spirit.

"I am Ordon. The spirit of light that guards this region. You have been brought here through a special hole in the realms called a slip hole. However, the demons that brought you here have begun to pour into this world, becoming a blight upon the lands. It is my knowledge that you have battled these monsters before and thus, you know how to take care of them. O, child of realms afar, only you can help this land not perish under the current ailments. Go see my brothers in the neighboring springs, for we shall each grant you a piece of the ultimate weapon." The spirit said, it's voice echoing through the small area.

"Wait, the master sword isn't the greatest weapon ever made?" Link asked. The spirit said nothing, only vanished as it's orb remained. The orb then began to shift shapes, becoming a white stone. It flew to Kia and hovered a moment before she held out a hand. It then fell into her hand and remained, looking like a gem.

"It's cold..." Kia said, feeling like a moron. "So, where next?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Else where

* * *

Alistair couldn't believe his eyes. He lay on a ledge, over looking a small lake, a puddle really. There was a large snake over him, a shining beast made completely of light.

"Young lord of lands far unknown. We the spirits of light have brought you here for the need of your assistance is great. A blight that once covered your lands has begun to spread through this land. O brave king, travel to the distant area of Ordona where my brother awaits you along with your companion. Team up with the hero of the twilight and restore what was once beautiful." The thing said in his head. Then without another word, it vanished.

"Well, I know one good thing Ceres." He said, turning to the Mabari war hound that lay near the entrance to the cavernous lake. "Least I'm not dead or feasting on the flesh of my best friends." Ceres gave an unamused bark before turning around and padding out of the cave. Alistair shook out his hair and started walking out of the cave. This place was a lake. A real lake. "No blight here. How fun! Maybe I can sleep at night now." He said, smiling. But things were never that pleasant or easy were they?


	3. Giant monkeys and Freaky birds

_**Hey guys! Chapter 3 here! Can you folks believe it!? Sorry that it took so long, I've been a bit busy.**_

_**Rina**_

* * *

_Recap_

* * *

_"Well, I know one good thing Ceres." He said, turning to the Mabari war hound that lay near the entrance to the cavernous lake. "Least I'm not dead or feasting on the flesh of my best friends." Ceres gave an unamused bark before turning around and padding out of the cave. Alistair shook out his hair and started walking out of the cave. This place was a lake. A real lake. "No blight here. How fun! Maybe I can sleep at night now." He said, smiling. But things were never that pleasant or easy were they?_

Kysanthium couldn't stop staring. Staring is rude but she couldn't help herself. She stood in front of the mayor of Ordon Village, a big bald guy named Bo. He did have a nice yellow mustache but he was BIG. She couldn't help but wonder if he was some sort of light skinned Qunari. But he was fat too._ How odd. _She thought to herself as he droned on about the honor it was to have her in his village and how she had to hold her own. But the blight was coming and she had warned them of it only minutes before. Now, they knew from where the Darkspawn had came from: the canyon area behind the ranch. How none of them had noticed this at all? Maker only knows. They had the entire village barricaded but the only people who knew how to fight were her, the elf boy link and his old instructor Rusl. That was not enough to defend a village. "Listen, Arl Bo," she said, using the same title he would have in Ferelden. "We can't stay here. It's too close to where the Darkspawn are coming from."

"Its just Bo." he said, looking at Kia with a surprised stare. "We have so much here, our homes, our cattle, our children are here. We can't leave so fast."

"Listen to me!" Kia slammed her fist on the nice wooden desk. "I'm not kidding here, these monsters are the real deal. They won't even stop to think about you. They will tear you limb from limb in second! These things don't think." She let out a sigh at the men's shocked looks. These middle aged men and Link were the village's only men- excluding the three boys from the village. All of the women were inside, doing whatever the hell they do. "I've heard about those other monsters that plagued here and stole your children. You guys should have learned from that! The darkspawn are different! They can set fire to entire villages in seconds! They have huge ogres that are larger than your house and have no problem busting through barricades. Not to mention all we have here are a small contingent of three people that can fight these things off and one of them is still severely injured from the last time you guys got attacked. Darkspawn are evil to their core. And they don't usually play fetch. They will eat you right then and there." She leaned back in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"What would you have us do then?" One guy, a tall, skinny lanky fella, asked softly. He shuddered like a coward and looked around.

"We have to pack up what can be packed and go. We need to make an exodus to the closest and largest town that would be easy to defend against the darkspawn. More importantly, we have to warn everyone that these things are coming. Where is the nearest village?" She asked, looking at Bo.

"Kakariko Village. Its got a gorge blocking its way though with a narrow bridge that would be hard to get the cattle over." Bo answered, scratching his head.

"But it can be done?" She asked, looking at the mayor. He nodded slowly before looking at the map spread out on his desk.

"Then lets do it. I'm sure you guys have harnesses for the goats. We can herd them over the bridge. As for the threat of monsters and such, Rusl, Link and I will take back front and middle to defend against any threats. Hopefully, no darkspawn have passed this point. My biggest concern is the spirit in the spring. We can't move him, but he has to be safe from harm."

"I think the spirit will be fine. Only a shadow monster can harm them and even then, they still remain." Link said, sitting up. "As for Kakariko, that'll be a good defence for us. It only has 3 points of access, one of them being from Death Mountain. The gorons are sure to help us out. The points of access will be easily guarded if we have gorons to help us as well as us ourselves." Kia nodded slowly.

"Lets get the preparations done alright?" She said, standing up. "we leave in a fort-night."

* * *

A few days later...

* * *

The villagers stood outside of their homes, all their things packed up and placed on pack mules. Uli held a cradle in one arm and a small child in another. _Poor woman, _Kia thought, _they should really stop having sex. _She shook her head and looked around, waiting as Link came out with a really tall guy that looked as dumb as the mayor. He had tanned skin and brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown with a slightly hooked nose between them. His tunic was a simple white color along with green shorts. According to link, that's similar to what he had worn before he was gifted the hero's clothes.

"Kia, this is Fado. He's one of the goat herders. I'm one as well, but since I'll be protecting people, I'm leaving the goats up to him." Link said, giving her a sheepish smile. She guessed he was embarrassed that he used to be a ranch hand before he became a hero. If only he knew.

"Hello Fado, I'm Kysanthium. Kia for short." she flashed him her best smile. His face turned pink as he sputtered, looking for something to say. "its okay. We're going to have Link leading this journey in the front, along with rusl somewhere in the middle. Lets try to stay in an organized line, but don't leave your children on the outside. If we're lucky, we ought to make it to Kakariko with no problems! " she shouted to the villagers. One everything was lined up, they started leaving the village. A loud roar began to sound as Kia fell to the floor, grasping her hair in her hands. In her eyes, she was no longer in front of the villagers. Rather, she was staring up at a large dragon. This one was different than the ArchDemon from the last Blight. A new ArchDemon. This one was even uglier, bones protruding from its skin. Its wings were spread, showing its black bones and a thin membrane between his bones for wings. They were coming. They were close. She heard the dragon roar once before it shouted

"**_KILL THEM ALL! FEAST MY__ FOLLOWERS!_**"

She came back to herself before shouting. "Link! We have to leave now! They're coming!" that sent the villagers into a slight panic, they began to run out of the gates, Link and Rusl behind slight with Kia. They came to a stop over a gorge with a very fancy wooden bridge over it. Kia and Link stopped, going to the gates that closed off the village and closed them slowly, stopping when Kia was trapped on the other side. Link hopped on top of the fence and held out his hand to her.

"Kia! Lets go!" He exclaimed. He held his fingers out stretched to her when she gave him a lost look. Her eyes were glazed over for a second before returning to normal. She grabbed his hand quickly and he helped her over the fence, her tunic rustled against her skin she ran with him. They exited through the forest, stopping at Coro's house to drag him out. He took his few provisions, including a horse and followed them. The goats were their biggest issue: They didn't want to listen to Fado. So Link had to hop onto Epona's back and Whoop at them the entire time. A pain when you're running. Then they had to stop. Uli was pregnant for a fourth time and couldn't keep up with the cradle.

"Here," Kia said, taking the cradle. "Sera," she said, addressing the portly shopkeeper whom was carrying her cat. "Give the cat to your daughter and carry Uli's son. We need to get her on a horse or else she'll lose her baby." Link thought Sera would protest, she always does, but instead, she nodded and took the child from Uli.

"What about the monsters?" Uli asked, looking at Kia as she carried the cradle.

"If we hurry, we should be able to get far enough that the darkspawn are no longer a threat." Kia answered, nodding to herself. After all, the darkspawn would be occupied trying to make the village theirs and burning everything down. By her calculations, there must only be one brood mother, which meant that the darkspawn were only in the thousands rather than millions. "Lets get into the forest alright?"

"wait..." A soft voice called from a spring they passed. Kia stopped and handed the cradle up to Uli.

"I'll be back." she said, wandering to the spring. They were going to have to make it quick, the village needed to get moving soon or else they'd lose their lead on the darkspawn. "Hello?" she asked, looking around. As she looked, a spirit began to form around a crystal ball, forming a monkey with a long tail wrapped around it.

"O leader of the other worlds, I am the spirit Faron. You must travel far and wide to my two brothers, Lanayru and Eldin and retrieve their pearls. Only then will the answer be unlocked to saving this world and your own. This is what you must do." Then, the ball the spirit was holding floated over to Kia. "These crystals contain my brethren and I, so as long as you carry these sacred jewels, you will have Our help."

"So, the other one, Ordon. He's in the little ball he gave me?" Kia asked, staring wide eyed at the large monkey.

"yes, dear commander. As you collect our light, you will gain the ability to ward off the own taint in your body and others. Do not fret, for you shant be alone. Take one of your old companions with you for protection." Then, a large gulping sound rang through the spring as two people were tossed out into the shallow water from the back of the back of the spring.

"I say, thou shall regret what thee has done spirit! Prepare thyself for battle! I know not what you are, but I shant allow this embarrassment to happen!" Came the voice from one of the women spouted. She had short black hair and a very scanty top. Her legs were clad in black tights, her feet covere in simple black heels. A small bit of purple eye shadow was dabbed above her eyes, creating a slight contrast to her pale skin. The other woman had short silver hair and long golden mages cloak. Kia's face lit up in a slight grin as she looked at the both of them.

"Morrigan! Wynne!" Kia shouted with excitement. She then jumped on them both, tackling them into the water and getting them, and herself, wet with cold water.

"Well, hello to you too Kia. Doing good are we?" Wynne said, chuckling with delight.

"Get off of me Kia, Time is of the essence and you look like a buffoon!" Morrigan exclaimed, glaring at Kia. She grinned and stood up, offering a hand to them both. Wynne took her hand and pulled herself up while Morrigan got up on her own.

"Guys! I have a lot to explain. Including why I'm dressed like this." Kia said, launching into a short explanation of their situation.

"Well, now you have two more protectors to add to that list." Wynne said, leaning on her staff.

"excuse me? Since when was I in this?" Morrigan asked, giving them a surprised look.

"Oh well, your mother wanted you to travel with me and help me out the blight. Too bad you're going against Flemeth's wishes..." Kia said, letting herself trail off.

"Oh, If thee wants to get technical." Morrigan muttered. She stomped off, followed shortly by a laughing Wynne and grinning Kia. These two women were her best friends afterall. Now if only Alistair was here. She gazed at the sky softly and let a sigh escape her lips. She missed her husband dearly.

* * *

It took them a week to travel to the Village of Kakariko. It wasn't easy and there were a lot of monsters. Herding the goats was the hardest of all. Even with their harnesses, the buggers were still stubborn. Kia spent the whole time talking with Wynne and Morrigan. Link mostly disposed of monsters with his arrows, taking care of almost all of the creatures.

It was around supper time when they circled around a large fire that Morrigan nudged Kia's side. "It seems our warrior boy has an eye on you Kia. 'Tis best you let him know of your marriage, yes?" Morrigan said. However, Kia could tell it wasn't her he continued to sneak glances back at. It was morrigan. Every so often, he'd look back and stare at the sorceress before looking away with a blush.

Kia then stood up and walked over to Link, sitting down and smiling at him. "why don't you just ask her on a date?" she asked slyly, a smile creeping up her cheeks.

"W-what? No! Not at all." he replied, giving Kia a shocked look.

""I see the way you look at Morrigan. She's single you know. Go ask her out on a date." Kia said, laughing slightly.

"It's not that easy!" he said, groaning a little.

"lemme tell you something. When me and my husband first got romantically involved, I had to start it. I just went up to him one day at camp and said 'Alistair. I love you.' and planted a big smooch on his lips." Kia said, chuckling softly.

"Its true. I was there. I was minding my own business when all of the sudden, these two fell on the cold pot of water I was using to make Health potion and spilled it all over my new dress. I yelled for half an hour but they were so involved in each other's lips they didn't even notice me." Wynne said, chuckling. Kia gasped and gave Wynne a slight aghast look.

"That is NOT how it happened!" she said, indignantly.

"True, I dimmed it down for the children." Wynne gave a slight giggle and grinned. Kia looked aghast for a moment."Its true though."

"go on, you saved a kingdom from the twilight! Go ask the lady out on a date." Kia said, patting his back. Link got up and slowly made his way to morrigan, looking around.

"Yes?" Morrigan asked, looking at Link. His cheeks tinted a deep red. "Well, If you aren't going to speak then at least sit down so i'm not eye level with your crotch."

"uhm... Morrigan? I think you're pretty." He said, looking down at her. "Would it b-be alright to spend more time with you?"

"Why not? I see no flaw in thee request." Morrigan replied, looking at him. When he didn't sit down, she said "are you going to sit or not?" He then plopped down next to her as the entire group around the camp burst into laughter.

* * *

The next day, Kia got up before dawn. A loud yawn escaped her lips as she leaned back, then getting up and stretching. She didn't wear anything but her undergarments, why should she? She was alone and asleep. She then shrugged on the white tunic and slipped up the red pants. Both gates to the village were closed, had been since they got here. They posted Sentries up and along the area: The men from ordon village were more than happy to oblige. Kia slowly walked out of the room and down the hall to Link's pausing only to softly knock on his door. He opened with a grudging sigh and looked at her. One brunette eye brow raised at her appearance.

"You do realize it's the ass crack of dawn right?" he asked, then blushing and bowing a bit. "sorry, I'm not a morning person."

"It is alright. Come on, get dressed. We have to see the spirit spring and go see the Gorons. I heard from Renado that it takes almost half a day to make the voyage. I want to be back by nightfall: that's when the darkspawn are most active." she said, yawning a bit. He nodded and closed the door, returning with his green garb and a few pouches on his belt.

"We can ride Epona. It'll cut our time almost in half." He said, looking at her. "She should be by the spring." They quietly tip toed out of the inn, stopping at the kitchen to grab a few rolls of bread for a quick breakfast with some dried meat. As the approached a spring, the spirit from within spoke.

"Kysanthium." it said. Then an orb of light formed, creating a large bird with the orb on it's back. "Greetings O leader from the other world. My brethren and I thank you for your help in this world."

"No problem, er, Eldin. So, you gonna spew out more of my old friends?" Kia asked, leaning on one foot.

"they have already surfaced in this world. Go see my brother Lanayru. He shall have their location." The spirit then vanished, leaving the orb to float down over to her. She took it and placed it in her bag before turning to look at Link.

"How often is this going to happen?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. He shrugged sheepishly before untying epona and hopping on. She then mounted behind him, his bow on her back incase they ran into any troubles, she could shoot them while he controlled Epona. the trot up Death mountain was easy enough. They had to stop and go by foot after a while. There were cliffs epona refused to climb. Kia looked up at the iron area, the ladder was busted and only went half away. "Great. Now what?" she asked. Link held up his hand and walked over to a strange orangish yellow rock. He tapped it twice before it began to shift, uncurling to reveal a creature Kia had never seen. The thing was huge! And completely naked. She looked at it, attempting to find any organs that could identify it's gender.

Until link spoke. "Hello, Brother. We want to get up there, mind helping us?" He said, smiling at the creature. "Kia, this is Goron Jur."

"Pleased to meet you little lady. I'm jur. Finally, Little brother Link found a mate. We were sure he was asexual like us!" The goron laughed and then looked at them. "Climb on my back brother." The creature then curled into a ball on the ground. Kia stared at it, dumbfounded. How was that going to get them up at all? Link climbed on the thing's back and held out his hand.

"Come on Kia." He said, lifting his hand. She took it and gingerly stood on the creature's back with him. Then, the thing began to shake violently.

"uhm, Link? I don't think he can handle our weight. Should I get o-" she was cut off, being launched in the air. She shrieked loudly, clinging to Link while flying in the air. They handed in a heap on the floor, her lanky legs were wrapped around his hips, her arms hastily thrown around his neck. She stopped for a second and stared at him, still in shock from being tossed in the air. she then quickly recovered and got off of him, a dark crimson color played across her cheeks. "Think nothing of this. I will never Love anyone like I loved... _Love_ Alistair. So it just the shock of being tossed in the air like a toy." she said curtly, dusting herself off.

Several times they had to do this, and several times she clung to him and gave him the same response. She didn't mean to be so rude or cruel to him, it was just that she loved her husband dearly.


	4. Chu Jizz

**_Hiya folks! Rina here. For stories' sake, I'm making there be a large city full of Gorons. You'll understand why later._**

**_Rina_**

* * *

_ Recap:_

* * *

_"uhm, Link? I don't think he can handle our weight. Should I get o-" she was cut off, being launched in the air. She shrieked loudly, clinging to Link while flying in the air. They handed in a heap on the floor, her lanky legs were wrapped around his hips, her arms hastily thrown around his neck. She stopped for a second and stared at him, still in shock from being tossed in the air. she then quickly recovered and got off of him, a dark crimson color played across her cheeks. "Think nothing of this. I will never Love anyone like I loved... Love Alistair. So it just the shock of being tossed in the air like a toy." she said curtly, dusting herself off._

_Several times they had to do this, and several times she clung to him and gave him the same response. She didn't mean to be so rude or cruel to him, it was just that she loved her husband dearly._

* * *

At the top of death mountain

* * *

Kia slowly stood up, tired of being thrown for the umpteenth time. She wobbled slightly and then stumbled. "If I never have to do that again, it will be much to damn soon!" she groaned and looked at Link. He was fine, brushing himself off. Fine. He had done it before and if Kia was going to let that get to her, she wasn't worthy of being warden commander.

"You get used to it." Link said, smiling a bit. He was a hard guy to not hate. He was just so cheerful. They walked a little further and seemed to be at a cave entrance. "Just a little farther we go." He smiled encouragingly and took a lit torch. He lead her down a long cavern.

"So, how exactly is it the mayor of your village listens to a 19 year old elf? He is a human after all." Kia asked, finally getting out the question she had wanted answered for a while now.

"I'm the hero of Twilight. I saved the world two years ago from the twilight blight." He replied. "But I'm a hylian just like the others."

"Twilight blight? Some sort of shadow world problem?" Kia asked. "How odd. I know the land is Hyrule, but you're an elf right?" The confused look he gave her answered her question. "you know, knife eared?" she indicated her own pointed ears.

"No, still no idea." He said, staring at her. "We're all Hylians. Why should it matter if we have pointed ears or rounded ones. Inside is what counts." Even though he had no idea, that one thing touched her deep within her chest. If only people would be like that in Ferelden. Perhaps she could actually relax in public with Alistair. But no, he was a human and royalty at that. And she was just an elf. A grey warden elf, yes. But an elf none the less.

"I wish-" she was interrupted by a large glob of jelly falling from the ceiling on her head. She then jumped back in time to have a falling Chu jelly fall from the top right where she had been standing. "Oh that's just nasty!" she exclaimed and ran a hand through her locks, only to have it come away covered in red goo.

"Quick! Kill it. We can bottle it up for a potion!" Link exclaimed, unsheathing his blade as several more Chu jellies fell from the cavern ceiling. Kia slowly slid her blade out of its sheathe on her side and had to force herself not to gag. After a few cut downs, they manged to bottle some of the red jelly.

"Lets get to these Gorgins before my hair gets all crusty." Kia grumbled as she continued to walk.

"Gorons"

"Whatever, I have Jelly drool on my head. Not exactly worried about whether or not I get their names right." She then sighed and looked at him, her eyes held regret. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little grumpy."

"Don't worry. By the way, the head was on the other side of the Chu..." Link trailed off and avoided her gaze. Kia's mood instantly dropped as her face became slightly green.

"You mean I... That's... THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING! MY GODS GET IT OFF OF ME!" She exclaimed before groaning. "I have Jelly Jizz all over my head..."

"Hey, the gorons have a spring. You can probably bathe in there and get the er.. Jelly out." He smiled slightly and they continued on their way, Kia with a new enthusiasm to take a bath.

After a little while of walking and more Chu slashing, they made it to a large stone door. Link stopped and unsheathed her sword once more, his eyes narrowing slightly. Kia followed suit, unsheathing her blade by her side.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking at him.

"The gorons never close this door. They must have had a really good reason to." He replied, looking at the door. It was actually two ornately designed Stone doors about 9 feet tall. Each door had a large creature carved into it that reminded her of a rock. They had large rounded bodies and small beady eyes with what looked like rocks for nipples. One goron wore a pair of long pants and a helmet, the other wore a skirt like bottom with a sash running down the side and a large hat.

"talk about designing. Is this what the gorons look like?" Kia asked, staring up at the large doors.

"Yeah though they usually don't wear that much clothing." He replied before pushing open the door and proceeding.

"Please tell me you mean the hats..." Kia trailed off as she followed him. The moment she entered the cavern, her senses were assaulted by a terrible stench. "Oh god..." she looked around, her large eyes widened at the stench. _The smell of dark spawn. _She thought as she gazed around, taking in the bloody cavern. "Link, there are dark spawn near by." He nodded and held his blade at the ready.

"How do you kill them?" he asked, looking at her.

"Since you aren't a grey warden, Go for their heads. Chop 'em off and they can't get back up. Dark spawn as a rule don't speak. They growl and shriek and hiss" Kia said, looking at him. He nodded and smiled.

"Like a bokoblin. Don't worry. I noticed that from the last time I fought them." He then lead forwards, his shield and sword out for battle. They continued down the cavern, Kia's stomach churned at all of the blood shed and dead bodies. "This is so awful.. Are there any gorons left?" They then exited the tunnel, revealing the large cavernous city that housed the Gorons. Kia's mouth covered at the sight of all the dead bodies strewn about. Then, a large rolling rock attacked them. Kia and Link dove out of the way only to have the rock turn and go for them again.

"what kind of rock is this!?" Kia exclaimed, leaping out of the way as the rock tried to ram them again.

"Wait! It's me! Brother!" Link exclaimed, sheathing his sword and removing the hat from his head. "You see?! Its me, Link." The rock then stopped and uncurled, revealing a rather large creature that resembled the carvings. A goron.

"Brother!" The thing said, revealing a deep bass voice. "Where have you been?! These monsters attacked us."

"I've been evacuating my whole village. Are there others?" Link asked softly. The thing looked around and then motioned for them to follow him. "Brother, this is Warden commander Kysanthium of Ferelden. Kia for short. Kia, this is Brother Dagon, a Goron."

"Nice to meet you little lady. I see you have run into the Chu jellies." Dagon said with a grin.

"Please don't remind me..." Kia groaned. They came to a smaller door, this one was closed as well. Dagon knocked on it three times and it opened. Inside were more of the same creatures. Kia realized link was right: They did wear less clothing than the carving. Each goron had on only a loin cloth. Kia's face went red with embarrassment.

"You're right about that. The dark spawn sure do have a sick sense of humor." A voice said. Then followed by boisterous laughter. Kia knew that lovely voice and laugh from anywhere._ Could it be? _Kia thought. She pushed through the Gorons to see Alistair sitting on a bench in front of a table with a few papers strewn about. Her face instantly relaxed as she gazed upon him, his strawberry blonde hair had grown out slightly, now reaching to his ears. He had a weeks worth of whiskers as well. Overall, he looked fine, save the gauze around his bare chest and stomach.

"Alistair!" she shouted and ran forwards, leaping on the unsuspecting man. She had forgotten the table until it jutted into her gut and made her cough a little.

"Whoa, easy there Kia." He said with a loopy grin. She moved around the table and tossed her arms around his neck, crying softly.

"I thought I had lost you... I was so scared and hurt." She sobbed into his shoulder. Her uneasily patted her back, smiling softly.

"It's alright my dear. As you can see, I'm alright. And you? How are you?" He asked, his face becoming serious. Kia smiled at his compassion. "And what's this goo all over your head?"

"Please don't talk about the goo. I need a bath. A hot, scalding holy water bath.."


	5. Bath mishaps

_**Hi there! Rina Hagura speaking! Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Lots of issues have been going on this few months. Well, not much to say except that I'm still taking requests. And new ideas! WARNING! This chapter will be quite lemony and sexual. For the most part, it takes place in the bathtub. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**-Rina Hagura**_

* * *

_Recap_

* * *

_"Please don't talk about the goo. I need a bath. A hot, scalding holy water bath.."_

* * *

__After a few seriously hard scrubbing and even four different water changes, Kia was finally satisfied with the wash off and allowed herself to relax into the water. She let out a soft sigh of content and relaxed in the rather lighted cavern. She then took a deep breath and leaned back, her black hair spilling about her body.

"Well, Hello there pretty lady." A voice said from behind her. She jolted and leaped up, hands raised. Then, the voice came out from the steam, allowing her to see it was Alistair.

"Oh, Hey Alistair." She said, sinking into the bubbles. Since her arrival at Hyrule, she had lost a good deal of weight, her body now slim instead of muscular. She seemed to be a bit malnourished as well. Though all of this didn't matter to her except now. And her hair! Ugh oh god her hair. She'd rather face down an army of demons than have Alistair see her in this condition. She sunk into the water, hoping to hide from him, when she realized something. She was nude with Alistair. _Alone._ The heat suddenly rose to her face as she sunk lower in the water. Then, when she looked forwards, he was no longer there. She looked around, surprised when she heard his voice behind her.

"Are you alright my darling?" Alistair asked, smiling. He slowly sunk into the water behind Kia to hold her from behind. His strong arms seemed to wrap around her chest, his hard skin brushing against her nipples and making them hard almost instantly. She bit her lip to hold back from saying something and leaned into him, laying her hands on his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kia replied, staring up at him. Her large eyes gazed upon his now smoothly shaven skin. "you shaved."

Alistair's lips tilted up into a smile as he heard his Wife say that. Only she would be hung up on his shaving. "Of course my darling. I know how you love a shaved face. It gets you all excited.." He rest his head on top of hers and smiled, his hard chest pressed to her soft skin. "speaking of excited..." he mumbled, taking Her left nipple into his fingers and pinching it slightly. Kia let out a soft, surprised moan as he did so. "Now that you're all clean, what do you say about getting a little dirty?"

"mmm. A little bold." Kia said, chuckling. She wasn't used to him being so bold about having sex. After all, They'd only had it the one time. And he'd been so freaked out about it that he'd shaken and said sorry a bunch of times afterwards. Strange that in this day and age, They'd have lost their virginities together. Part of his nervousness has been the blood that came her womanhood at his intrusion.

_"i'm so sorry Kia. I promise, I'll stop right away. I'll never do it with you again!"_ He had panicked and hugged her tightly to himself, biting his lip.

_"Its okay Alistair. Its normal for this to happen when you take a girl's virginity." _It had taken them another two days before they could continue.

"Yes, I know. But when those dark spawn carried you off, I was so afraid that you'd be dead. I'm so glad to have you with me again, Kia. I love you." He replied, pressing his head to her hair so he cold inhale her scent. That smell of lilac and Lavender always managed to get him harder than a Qunari's backside. Speaking of hard... _Down boy! I'm trying to have a romantic moment with my wife!_ Hard to do when all the blood was rushing from his brain to a lower part. She didn't seem to mind though, instead she turned around and chuckled softly.

"I see someone is very happy to see me. Very well then, Lets have some fun." She purred the word fun before she vanished under the water line. Alistair looked down, curious to where she went and what she was doing until he felt her take him into her mouth. He bit his lip to hold back a cry of surprise as she eagerly licked the head of his man hood. Then the door creaked open and in walked link. Shit.

Alistair's face flooded with heat as Link stepped in, fully nude. "Hey man. Sorry. I need a good bath. Lucky this isn't Kysanthium's bath though. I think she'd kill me." Link said, then slipping into the water. Kia, underneath the water, tried to hold her breath. Then, she popped up, needing air. Link let out surprised shout and jolted up, looking at Kia. "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!? WHY WERE YOU HIDING!?" He shouted with surprise. "Why were you- OOOOHHHH" Heat flooded to his face as he realized why she was under the water. And why Alistair hadn't said anything. "Sorry for the intrusion!"

"Nah. Stay. Its not like you wont have to get used to seeing breasts. After all, Morrighan walks around like she's naked anyways." Kia said, laying herself on Alistair so that he began to press upon her thin belly. Alistair bit his lip, his eyes growing wide to keep from moaning. He looked down at his small wife, noticing her evil little grin.

"Well, Kia. After you're done bathing, We have to head back to the village if we wish to make it back by dawn." Link said, smiling softly. "I have things figured out with the Gorons. I will explain on the way back" Link then got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out. Kia let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You're not staying?" alistair asked, disappointment in his eyes and face.

"I wish I could, But I have to get to the other springs and speak with the spirits. There is a blight in Hyrule." Kia said, her face became grave.

"I know my dear. They had attacked the gorons. Ate a bunch, but dragged some off." Alistair replied, holding his wife gently. Then, it dawned on her what the disciple had said.

"Alistair! They're going to make a brood mother out of one of those Gorons... If they do, they'll make a new type of Dark spawn! We can't let that happen!" Kia exclaimed, giving him a terrified look.

"Sweetie. Brood mothers are made of women... And.. Goron are all male." Alistair chuckled and patted her head.

"But how do they..." Kia trailed off, looking at her husband.

"I have no idea. Make you wonder though. Maybe they hump rocks?" He smiled that cute little smile and shrugged.

"oh Alistair! You're such a bad boy!" Kia playfully splashed him. She cherished this peace. Because she knew it was short lived. Any day, they'd be attacked. And when they were, Kia would be ready. She had thought she lost Alistair once, she wasn't bound to lose him again. She still could remember the day they met, a day even Alistair had no idea of.


	6. Memory lapse

_**Hi! Rina here, sorry about the wait. Sickness waits for no one! Any who, Alistair is about 25 in this fan fiction. Why? It makes things better chronologically. I also made up a plant. Sorry cannon herbology fans! Yes, the time is a bit skewered, this is hinging on the idea that it took them two years to get rid of the blight.**_

_**Rina**_

* * *

Recap

* * *

_"oh Alistair! You're such a bad boy!" Kia playfully splashed him. She cherished this peace. Because she knew it was short lived. Any day, they'd be attacked. And when they were, Kia would be ready. She had thought she lost Alistair once, she wasn't bound to lose him again. She still could remember the day they met, a day even Alistair had no idea of._

* * *

10 years ago.

* * *

"KYSANTHIUM" Came the loud shout from somewhere upstairs. The small elf girl who had been sleeping on a pile of rags jolted up, shaking her head. "KYSANTHIUM" Came the shout once more. Kia leaped up and ran out of her "bedroom" a spare closet in the basement of the castle. Kia's hair had already grown to her shoulders by this time. She ran up the stairs, her bare feet making a soft clicking noise. She ran up the the fourth floor of the castle, running as quickly as her tiny legs would carry her. In his room, Vaughan Kendells sat on his bed. He was a young boy, only a few years older than Kia herself.

"Y-yes my lord?" Kia stuttered due to fear. She trembled slightly, keeping herself faced to the floor.

"About time you got here. Maybe we should have named you Kysanthium SLOWrin!" He laughed at him own joke before looking at the girl. "We have visitors here. Templars. Perhaps they might even take you off of my hands. Draw me a bath, fold my clothes for me. Then, go clean up yourself. Astrid has been instructed to clothe you in your finest wear. Do take care this time." Kia nodded and obliged, first grabbing a pail to fetch the bath water with. While she was outside, she noticed some blood weed growing. Blood weed has a plant that Vaughan was allergic to. Fearfully, she took the plant and stuffed it in one of her ratty pockets. If the Arl of Denerim learned that there was this plant growing out here, he'd have each of the elves beaten, maybe even killed. Kia then walked back inside, carrying the heavy pail of water. She dumped it into the large round tub and repeated the process looking for more blood weed to hide away. She found several more plants of it, which she stuffed in her pockets. She lit the fire under the bath to heat it up, warming it to a nice temperature. "Kysanthium! What's taking so long? I think I hear dark spawn, ready to eat you." That was the threat they used often, that they'd feed her to the dark spawn if she wasn't good.

"Forgive me, my lord." She said, bowing. He rolled his eyes and walked to the bath, stepping in.

"Kysanthium! Why are there no spices in my bath! I need to smell good! Unlike you." He sneered at her and smirked. She nodded and then stepped into a side room, pulling out spices meant to make him smell better. Her eyes fell to the blood weed in her pocket. Oh god, she was going into serious trouble! She had a devilish grin on her features now.

* * *

Kia was in the middle of her bath, the evil old bath mistress Astrid was scrubbing at her back, attempting to get rid of a few blisters on her back.

"The least you could do is keep yourself cleaner." Astrid grumbled, scrubbing harder. Kia whimpered a little at the stinging. Speaking of stinging... A loud scream came from Vaughan's room up the stairs. He bolted down the stairs, wearing only his under garments into the slave quarters.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU PUT BLOOD WEED IN MY BATH!" she shouted at Kia, running to her bath. The boy's skin was red as a rooster's head. He grabbed Kia by her hair and pulled her out of her cold bath, tugging her out of the room, naked. Kia whimpered as the coldest air ever hit her still bleeding blistered back. "FATHER! FATHER!"He shouted at the top of his lungs. The Arl himself called from the other room.

"In here son! Don't make such a fuss. We have company from the Chantry." The Arl said, sighing at his son's lack of manners.

Vaughan Dragged the naked Kia into the room before throwing her to the floor.

"She put blood weed in my bath! Look at me! I'm red as a tomato! I demand she be punished immediately!" He growled, watching with disgust as Kia curled into a small ball. He lifted a foot and kicked the small elf girl in her ribs, gaining a small squeak from her. He pressed his foot on Kia's bleeding back, pressing down on her frail body.

"Stop that!" Someone else shouted. A young boy. "Look at yourself. You're red but the poor girl is covered in blisters. You should be ashamed of yourself Bann Vaughan! The poor girl is covered in blisters!" Suddenly, the pain was lifted from her back, the pressure gone. Kia looked up to see a boy the same age as Vaughan, holding down his hand. "I'm sorry little miss. I'll help you with those blisters myself." Kia reluctantly took the boy's hand, allowing him to toke her back into the quarters. "My name is Alistair. And your's?"

"Kysanthium."

* * *

7 years ago

* * *

"Alright then, I invoke the Right of conscription." Duncan said to Vaughan. He took a look at the thin elf girl, the same one that had been freed from the very man trying to have her killed once more. He knew now, there was no choice. They had to let the girl go. She sighed in relief and looked at Duncan, her deep eyes saying thank you to him. She still wore her bloody wedding gown, the wedding ring glittered on her ring finger, a shining beacon of what once was.

"Fine take her. Let the dark spawn eat her!" Vaughan said, lifting his hands in surrender.

* * *

At the camp, Duncan asked her to find a young man named Alistair. Kia shook her head, of course it wasn't that Alistair. How could it be? She walked up to the ruined courtyard and stood off to the side as a young man harassed a mage.

"I'm just sending along the message." He said. Kia's eyes widened, it was him!

"Well, you can tell the revered mother that us mages have more on our hands every day!" The mage sauntered off, grumbling.

"Its so wonderful how the blight can people together. Hi, I'm Alistair, I supposed you aren't one of them, are you?" He asked, looking at her. His strawberry blonde hair was cut short, not the shaggy style she remembered.

"You know me," She said, looking at him.

"Oh, I suppose you used to work with the chantry then? Fat chance that." He replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Ky-Kia. Kia Theirin." She held out a hand.

"Ah, the new recruit! Nice to meet you, I hope we get to work together soon."

Kia's heart nearly broke. Of course, why would he remember her? She was just a raggedy elf.


	7. Frienemies?

_**Hey guys! It's Rina!**_

_**Sorry for taking so long, school and things can manage to get in the way.**_

* * *

_"Oh, I suppose you used to work with the chantry then? Fat chance that." He replied, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow._

_"Ah, sorry. I'm Ky-Kia. Kia Theirin." She held out a hand._

_"Ah, the new recruit! Nice to meet you, I hope we get to work together soon."_

_Kia's heart nearly broke. Of course, why would he remember her? She was just a raggedy elf._

* * *

Link waved his hand at the female warden, blinking slightly.

"Uh, Kia? Hello!" He called, dragging out the last part and waving his hand. She seemed to have zoned out, staring off into space. She then shook her head and smiled uneasily.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking of when Alistair and I first met..." She trailed off, her expression became super dreamy.

"Ah, back at Ostagar?" Alistair replied, smiling. "I thought she was a mage at first, I was half tempted to harrass her." He chuckled to himself and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"No, Alistair. That's not our first meeting.." Kia said then, her back straightened as she looked her love in the eye. She slipped the tunic up in the back end to show Alistair the lashings. How he had never noticed that, she could never tell, perhaps because when they had been naked together, he was focused more on other things. Alistair's eyes widened and a soft gasp left his lips. He ran his fingers over the scars from her lashings with a gentle touch.

"Oh, you were that little clever elf girl. I knew I loved you for a reason." Alistair said. Link's ears turned red as the couple began to nuzzle and kiss each other, a giggle left his lips.

"Come on Kia, we have to get back to Kakariko by nightfall." Link said, clearing his throat. "We'll move the village up here if that's alright."

"Of course brother. It's perfectly fi-" The goron was interrupted as a loud horn sounded. One that sounded similar to a horn of twilight. Link unsheathed his blade and looked at Kysanthium.

"That was a twilight horn. It summons the twilight messengers, they must be after the spirit." He explained. The goron nodded. "We can use the elevator. I wish I still had Midna here, she could warp us there within seconds."

"Did someone call for me? I swear you're so useless without me." A small voice from behind a goron spoke, seeming to have come from nothingness. A shadow in the shape of a girl that began to glow floated out from behind a goron's shadow.

"Midna!? How did you get here?" Link asked, a smile appearing on his features. The small impish thing seemed to be just a shadow, nothing more. She crossed her arms and looked at Link like he was the biggest idiot ever.

"That's not important. Talk later, fight now. Or do you not want to rescue your villagers from the monsters?" The little imp girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, yes. Midna? This is Kia, Kia this is Midna, the princess of the Twili." Link gave a hasty introduction between the two females. "Can you warp us to the area where that horn was sounded?"

"Duh." As Midna spoke that word, a large amount of shadows covered Kia, Link and Alistair. Kia gave a loud shriek as she fell through the darkness, expecting to impact and hit the ground. Instead, she had hit the ground, feeling uneasy. She stumbled slightly before looking around. They were near the elder spring, surrounded by Dark Spawn and some sort of large, dred locked monsters with swirling masks. Link held his sword up, ready to fight. "No, Link. They're on our side." Midna said. Link let his guard down but only slightly, a large Dark Spawn came over, tall and muscular. It seemed to be covered in crude armor, it gave a slight growl. It almost seemed to be human, Link thought. How odd. It smelled like a rotting corpse though, and when it smiled, it's teeth were jagged and sharp, full of rotting meet too.

"That's a Hurlock! Easiest way to kill a dark spawn is by cutting off their head, splitting them off in half helps too." Kia said, unsheathing her twin blades. She then sliced clean through one hurlock, leaving it in half on the ground. It's body twitched slightly before ceasing it's movements.

"Is it too much to ask for a vacation against all these lovely creatures? Well, I mean, I guess I wouldn't want to miss the constant peril and danger." Alistair said, grinning. Even though Kia had no armor on, she easily slashed through the monsters. A large, orange-red hand reached over and grabbed onto a hurlock, lifting and slamming it to the ground in several blood splatters. Kia turned to see Midna, using her hair as a hand.

"Sweet." Was all she said, continuing to fight through. "We have to reach the villagers! Before they get an ogre!" Kia called out, slashing a line through one Hurlock, blood splattering all over her neat tunic.

"Fireball!" Morrighan cried out, lifting her spiked staff, and casting the spell. Large balls of flame flew from the staff, slamming into the Dark spawn with such exploding force, they fell backwards. "Sorry about that, whole bunch of them in the village. They're all hiding in the sanctuary." Morrighan said, panting heavily.

"No old speak? Ah, you want to talk like Link now?" Kia teased, smiling softly.

"Of course t'was old speak." Morrighan said, cheeks reddening.

"Ah, well, let's get the villagers to death mountain! Can you put up a flame wall?" Kia suggested, panting heavily from the exhaustion of battling the Dark Spawn. Morrighan nodded and cast the spell, giving Kia about a minute to warn the others.

"Link! Alistair! Midna! Come over here!" Kia shouted, waving at Link. He nodded his head and waved his arm at Midna and the Twilight messengers. They ran over as the large wall of flame grew from the ground and appeared to be about ten meters high, even taller than the biggest ogre.

"Come on, we have about... Fifteen minutes." Morrighan said, panting heavily. She even coughed a little. Kia immediately went over to the witch and wrapped an arm around her hip.

"Let's go."


End file.
